In existing gaming systems, feature games may be triggered for players in addition to the base game. A feature game gives players an additional opportunity to win prizes, or the opportunity to win larger prizes, than would otherwise be available in the base game. Feature games can also offer altered game play to enhance player enjoyment.
In some gaming systems, the feature game may give players access to a linked prize, such as a progressive jackpot. Such linked prizes are funded through contributions from a plurality of linked gaming machines that make up the gaming system, and are therefore often much larger than prizes otherwise available in standalone gaming machines.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative methods to provide feature games in gaming systems.